myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
KaBoom! Entertainment
=KaBoom Entertainment Inc.= Editions by ''WreckitRalphFan168309 1st Logo (2000-2006) Nicknames: "kaboom!", "The Logo" Logo: The screen fades to a shady red background. Suddenly, the KaBoom logo, consisting of the word kaBOOM! in yellow, with the second "O" being a toon bomb with a hole in the middle, zooms in. Below the logo appears the text "entertainment inc." in white. The logo stays the same for a few seconds, before it "burns off". FX/SFX: The kaBoom! logo and text appearing, the logo "burning off". Cheesy Factor: The burning effect. Worst ever. Music/Sounds: Beeping is heard during a high note. An kapow! noise is heard when the logo appears. The note then turns slightly higher. A "burning" sound is heard at the end. Availability: Rare. can be seen on ''Rolie Polie Olie: The Zoo Story on DVD, Frankiln and the Computer on VHS. You can find Franklin and the Computer on VHS right here on The Army Store located on Pierrefonds, Roxboro. Editor's Note: The high note, the sudden "kaBOOM!" text, and the sounds can catch-off-guard. . 2nd Logo (2006-2013) Nicknames: "kaboom! II", "The Logo II" Logo: On a dark screen, a yellow spotlight looks around and we see same KaBoom! logo (same as last time). The O'' wick bomb is about to blow up. The yellow spotlight expands to the point of seeing the logo entirely. The logo has "entertainment inc." in white, in a toon font underneath. The wick bomb with a hole in a middle then explodes, making everything gone. The screen turns solid red, and the letters ''kaBOOM! falls piece-by-piece back where it was. "entertainment inc." again in a toon font fades in below, this time in black. The bomb's lit and after a while explodes again, leaving only a black screen. Variant: DVD Treehouse presents Lost & Found have "entertainment inc. " is white on the red screen rather than black, and it zooms in as it fades in. Plus, the wick burning sound effect is heard again when the bomb is turpeeling on the red screen. FX/SFX: The spotlight, the explosions, the letters bouncing. Plus the zooming text in the variant. Cheesy Factor: The explosions, which look even cheaper than the previous burning effect. Music/Sounds: A "ashhhhhhhhhhh" sound is heard. Then a KAPOW! is heard, followed by few boing sounds as the letters fall back. At the end, the KAPOW! is heard. Availability: can be seen on Nelvana's Kid's Halloween Howls on DVD located on !ndigoKids located on Boisbriand, Quebec, or Pointe-Claire, The DVD version can be seen on Treehouse TV Presents: Lost & Found located in Winners, located on Rosemere, Quebec, or Fairview. Editor's Note: If you love bombs 3th Logo (2013) Nicknames: "kaboom!", "The Logo IIX" Logo: The screen fades to a white background accompanying the word kaboom in a rounded font in green, blue, the words entertainment stays in blue. FX/SFX: Just the fading. Music/Sounds: Booming. Availability: Seen on the trailer of Horrid Henry: The Movie, it can't appear on the trailer of The Jungle Book, it was seen on Guess with Jess on DVD. Scare Factor: None Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:2013